


Three

by SalemDae_45



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Sexuality, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, more tags as the story contiunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe, Jenny, Joe, and Dean (yes, that Dean) has a threesome. But how? Boundaries will be pushed and trust tested. All three will leave out of the situation stronger, broken, or something a bit more? </p>
<p><strike>Published biweekly until finished.</strike> <strike>ON HOLD FOR NOW.</strike> DEAD FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

It was Jenny Mills usual spot.

Lucky Barns is a small, run-down pub outside of Sleepy Hollows. Jenny liked the fact it was well-hidden from the general public. Then again, that was the main purpose of the bar: to keep "regular" folks from stopping by.

  
But, like the last time Jenny visited the place, there were always some college students who heard about the place and decided to stop by for a drink or two. It was funny to see some of those jock-type guys trying to outdrink old timers to find out they were drunk silly by their second glass. And amusing to see those same jock-type guys' girlfriends going home with the winning hunter.

  
Yep, this bar was for those who hunted demons, a chance to rant about their day and drink their sorrows away. Jenny was about the life when she was released from the mental institution for the first time. August Corbin guided her to become a skilled hunter until Abbie found out about her escaping the asylum. Then she was sent back to that awful place only to escape again. It was an elaborated cat-and-mouse chase with Jenny winning every time (or so she told herself when brought back again).

  
At the time, she and Abbie weren't on speaking terms, so it made it easier to keep her profession a secret. Now, Abbie still thinks she's lying despite the shit they encountered over the last three years. It doesn't matter too much since she "officially" retire to help Abbie with the supernatural. So far, so good.

  
Jenny sat in the back of the bar, away from the pool table where all the old timers played another round while a pretty blonde served them more drinks. The smell of dry alcohol and greasy pub food invaded her sense as the loud, bass blues rock send vibrations through her skin.

  
She looked at the front entrance for the third time. She tapped her fingers on the table while gripping the bottle in the other hand. She sighed impatiently.

  
He's running late.

  
Jenny told Joe she was meeting an old friend. This old friend was also a hunter and he has more baggage than she and Abbie combined. They met during her many adventures with August and kept in touch soon after.

  
Soon the front door opened to reveal a tall man with slightly spiked hair and light hazel eyes. He smiled at the blonde waitress before making his way towards Jenny. That smile was contagious. If it were under different circumstances, it would have done something for her. Now…well she would be lying if his charming smile doesn't warm her up inside.

  
"Sorry I'm late, Jenny! Traffic's a bitch and Sam wouldn't shut up about—"

  
"Really? Or you were too busy talking to some girl you met at the bar last night?" She asked, pretending to be mad.

  
"Nah, she has a boyfriend," he sat on the edge of the table, "Besides, why would I be with her when I made plans with you!" He leaned forward, looking directly into her eyes, "It's been a long time, Jennifer."

  
Jenny folded her arms. "That's all? After being late again because you saw her. Hmm, what am I gonna do with you."

  
"Come on, Jenny, I said I was sorry! God—"

  
"I'm joking." She rose from her seat and gave him a hug. "It's nice seeing you again, Dean," she muttered against his neck. She closed her eyes, inhaling the cheap cologne which brought back memories.

  
The last time they met, August and Sam had to bail them out of jail. That night still made her chuckle a time or two, made her realize how much she missed her partner-in-crime. He was her good time boy, friend, fellow hunter, and occasionally lover. He was once everything to her before they lost contact with each other.

  
Jenny pulled away as she sat back in her seat. She noticed Dean still sitting on the edge of the table, stunned, confused. His lack of subtlety amused her.

  
"No kiss? No grope on the ass? Anything?" He asked.

  
Jenny arched a brow. "We're not together, remember. We made that clear four years ago?"

  
"Yea, but, come on, Jen. We still have something between us."

  
"We do, but not what you think. Come on, Dean, just sit down," she tilted her head towards the other side of the table, "so we can just talk." Jenny watched as the once bright red Dean became a bit subdue. He took the seat across from her, leaning forward with his elbows pressed upon the table. This was a start.

  
"You're right, Jen. After all, I miss seeing you," he smiled, "So, how have you been? How's August? Abbie?"

  
Jenny sighed. She didn't know exactly where to start. But when the blonde came with her second bottle of beer and Dean's Jack Daniels on the rocks, a little bit of alcohol loosen her tongue.

  
She told him about her adventures in Europe with August before going back to the mental institution. She also mentioned August's death which took her awhile to compose herself. Then Jenny told him about her mended relationship with Abbie and meeting her father after many years of avoiding him.

  
As Jenny spoke, she watched Dean from the corner of her eye. From his bright smile and echoing laughter when she told him about her time in France to the holding her hand as she grieved August's death, it was like the good old days. They were talking, enjoying each other's company. These moments Jenny missed and sometimes wonder if she made a mistake of not letting their relationship move forward.

  
But Jenny knew it would be a bad idea in the long-term. They were more like friends, who also had the occasional sex every once in a while.

  
An hour and a half into their conversation, Jenny was on her fourth beer and second glass of gin. She even drunk some of Dean's third glass of Jack Daniels.

  
"You owe me a drink, darling."

  
Jenny shivered a bit at the sound of his intoxicated, low baritone voice, as she put down the glass. "Excuse me? This is coming from the guy who still owe me twenty dollars for the share taxi ride. So, we're even."

  
"You still remember that?"

  
"Ummhmm." Jenny could feel the alcohol taking effect. Her mind was swimming as her whole body relaxed.

  
"Okay. I hope you remember what I did for you _after_ we got out of the cab." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

  
"Although I enjoyed your expertise, it still doesn't count as payment. This drink does." She pointed at the empty glass.

  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult. Why do I keep messing with you?"

  
"Because you love me, Dean," She paused as a frown appeared on her once playful face, "But, in all seriousness, it's been a long time, Dean."

  
It was true. When Jenny didn't hear from him, she thought Dean died, retired, or married with two kids. She worried about him and didn't want to lose her friend. The hunter's lifestyle was known for its high mortality rate. You were lucky to live past fifty with a stable mind. One of the reasons she was glad to leave the profession. And part of her thought Dean would not be those lucky ones to make it to old age.

  
Of course, Jenny could have called him. There were no excuses for her lack of communication, but she had her own hell to worry about. Before she knew it, her relationship with Abbie was finally fixed and…started an intimate relationship with Joe.

  
She almost forgot about him.

  
It's not that Jenny was ashamed of her relationship with Joe. On the contrary, she loved him to the point that she will die for him. At times, it felt strange to call Joe her "boyfriend," as she wasn't use to being in a serious, long-term relationship. It terrified her, but she loved Joe. Felt safe with him and trusted him completely.

  
It's just that when she is with Dean, it was like another part of herself was released, free. As if she can, for a moment, pretend she wasn't in a committed relationship.

  
Jenny knew it was fucked up and needed to get her mind straight. She focused on Dean, who had his head bowed before looking back at her.

  
"I know," Dean replied, his voice full of remorse. "I should have called or wrote you a letter, but I was too busy saving the world. Hunting creatures of the night. Same old shit, different locations. I promise to write you every da—"

  
"Dean, I won't hold it against you. Just send a postcard, email, or something so I know you're not in Hell again." She held the beer bottle toward her lips.

  
"Deal," Dean promised as he took the beer out of her hands and finished the bottle. Jenny quivered a brow.

  
Dean shrugged, "What? You owe me for the drink."

  
"Asshole."

  
"And loving it!"

  
Jenny laughed. For a while, she thought Dean was the only person who could make her smile and laugh this much. She enjoyed his company and the times they spend together. She even loved the intimacy between them. He had an incredible mouth and knew how to make come. If she weren't with Joe, then maybe they could rent a room…

  
Jenny pushed the thought away as she focused her attention on the present. She didn't want to fall back into old patterns. She liked Dean as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
But it was becoming harder to keep up the charade. There was so much history between them and the baggage that came with it.

 

She had to tell him.

  
"Are you alright, Jennifer?"

  
Jenny nodded. "Yea, everything's fine. Why you asked?"

  
"Well, you're been quiet for the last five minutes. Been looking at the wall behind me, like you're in space or something. And earlier you rejected my advances. We would've been making out by this time. I mean, I'm okay with not making out and—"

  
"I have a boyfriend, Dean." Jenny bluntly said. She should have said it earlier, but the flirting, alcohol, and their layback banter made it difficult to bring it up.

  
Dean froze. His mouth slightly dropped as his eyes remained fixated on Jenny. He wasn't angry or upset, but his facial expression was blank, void of emotions.

  
Jenny sighed mentally as the guilt slowly consumed her.

  
"I know I should have told you sooner, but…no excuses. I should have told you, Dean." She explained, but Dean still remained in complete silence.

  
Jenny ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated at the lack of response. She was in the wrong. Hell, she wouldn't blame him for leaving after being told the news. But damn it, she wished he would say something and not leave her in the state of suspense. "Dean, will you say something. Do something."

  
What felt like an eternity was only a short minute when Dean's surprise demeanor slowly morphed into a relaxed, wolf's grin.

  
"My God! Jenny Mills is finally settling down!" He teased.

  
"What?" Surprised at his sudden enthusiasm.

  
"Well, you wanted me to say something and I did. I can't believe that you are officially in a relationship. Hell has frozen over!" He laughed, causing others to look at them.

  
Jenny punched Dean on the shoulder as she tried to hide the blush forming on her face. "Dean, not so loud! I don't want to get ban from this bar, again."

  
"That wasn't my fault that time, Jen. You punch the guy on the jaw."

  
"And if you haven't cheated him out of his money and hit you black and blue, I wouldn't have jumped in," she ignored the memory of a passed-out Dean and Mr. Rambo on the wore-down floor, "You're not mad about—"

  
"No, but I would be lying if I'm not shocked and a little hurt. I mean, I tried to make it work with us—"

  
"Don't start, Dean. You know I wasn't ready and you still didn't want to let go of your freedom or the hunter's lifestyle. We were at two different points in our lives. We would have crash and burn within a week," Jenny explained, hoping he understood.

  
"I know." Dean became serious, resting his back against the booth. "Though, we did have a good time. We raised hell, got into some trouble, had good chemistry, and great sex. But, in the long term, we probably wouldn't make it," then Dean smiled, "With that being said, I'm fine with the relationship we have, as friends. I'm happy for you, Jen. Really am. Whoever the lucky bastard is, he should be honor to have you in his life." He raised his glass, "To new love."

  
Jenny clicked her half-full glass against his. _This went well...too well_ , she thought. She was expecting Dean to make a snarky remark or pretend to be fine but try to "steal" her away from Joe. Or worse, pretend to be okay and self-destruct with drinking himself to intoxication. She wasn't expecting him to genuinely express happiness for her. Granted, he was a bit upset, but he swallow his pride just to support her. And for that, Jenny was pleased with the outcome.

  
Although, a part of her knew something was about to happen. For Dean, nothing ends exactly well.

  
After a brief period of silence, Dean asked, "So who is the guy? Need to know, in case he hurt you. Then I can _hurt_ him in return."

  
Jenny laughed. "Please don't hurt him, Dean. He's a good guy. But his name is Joe. Joe Corbin."

  
Dean paused as he held the glass tightly toward his lips. "Say that again."

  
"Joe Corbin. You have a problem with him?" Jenny looked at him suspiciously. _Holy shit, Dean, what did you do?_

  
Dean played with his glass, avoiding eye contact. "I don't have a problem with him, Jen. It's just that…I don't know how to say it."

  
"Well Dean, I have very little patience. I suggest you just tell me--"

  
"We slept together."

  
Jenny stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. She figured Dean and Joe had met before, but she never thought they were...that. Yet, it came out of the duck's mouth as it finally sank in.

  
Joe and Dean fucked.

  
Jenny knew Joe had relationships with men. It wasn't a secret as he was pretty opened about it. She was fine with it and even met his ex-boyfriend a while back. As for Dean, when he didn't want to hook up with a woman, there was no short supply of men. They even went to a gay bar and she watched Dean hit on a guy. That night ended with an interesting threesome.

  
But the fact that Joe and Dean were once intimate in the same way Jenny and Dean were years ago made her slightly jealous and angry. Jealous, because part of her thought maybe she was Dean's one and only (although Dean and she weren't exclusive). Angry because Joe didn't tell her about Dean. She told him about her relationship with Dean and that she was seeing him tonight.

  
Joe had a lot of explaining to do.

  
"Explain."

  
Dean sighed. "During those four years of not speaking to each other, I met Joe. We were hunting the same demon and decided to work together. After it was done, I went to his place and we fucked."

  
"How many times did you two sleep together?"

 

"A couple of times. I mean, we weren—"

  
"I know, Dean and I'm not upset about that. I'm more with the fact that Joe didn't tell me—"

  
"Wait! He never told you. Shit, Jenny, look, he is a good guy. It's in the past. We weren't in lov—"

  
Jenny cupped his chin. "Dean, shut up." She kissed him. She knew it wasn't the best answer, but it was the only way to shut him up…besides hitting him.

  
Dean let the sudden act of affection slowly sank in. A giant grin spread across his face.

  
"I'm taking this as you don't have a problem with me fucking Joe in the past, huh?"

  
"I wouldn't be here if I did, Dean." She kissed him again, slowly, letting it lingered. That time she wanted another taste of him. What Joe doesn't know wouldn't kill him."Thanks for telling me." She released him.

  
Dean remained in his place, but leaning a bit closer until he was an inch from her face. "Anytime, darling, but you do know that by kissing me, you getting revenge on Joe for sleeping with me."

  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "You are full of shit. Maybe I should hit you for fucking him."

  
"Go ahead, but you know I'll like it rough either way."

  
Jenny shook her head. "What will I do with you?"

  
They shared a few chuckles before it became quiet between them. Jenny was glad Dean was honest with her about his involvement with Joe. She didn't have a problem with them together and, to be completely honest, she wouldn't mind seeing them together. Ever since she met Joe, she sometimes fantasizes about having a little fun with Dean and him. Although she had a nice time with the random guy and Dean, it didn't satisfy her. She wanted more. With Joe, Dean and her, it would not only be satisfying but passionate, toe-curling, pulling hair, insatiable time.

  
"Since we are being honest, I have a suggestion to make."

  
"Please don't let it be about asking that blonde girl out! She has a ma—"

  
"No," Dean interrupted, "not that. Nice try, though."

  
"Then what is it?" She asked, hoping it was not another big reveal. She doesn't need anything else on her plate.

  
"I'm getting to it, woman, shit!" Dean took a deep breath before looking straight into Jenny's eyes. "Perhaps, if Joe doesn't mind and you're okay with it, we should have a threesome?"

  
Jenny stared at him with disbelief, shock, and arousal. She exhaled deeply as her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but quickly closed them.

  
The waitress came to their table. "Would you like anything else to drink?"

  
Dean looked at Jenny and then replied, "Yea, I have a beer and give the lady the strongest vodka you got in this place. She'll need it."

  
The waitress took down their order and left them alone.

  
It took Jenny a minute to processed the new information. When she finally opened her mouth, Jenny asked,

  
"Did you say, _‘you want a threesome'_?"


End file.
